Vision Turned to Night
by Showndra Ridge
Summary: Set after Halo's prison, story of what may have happened if Sage hadn't have been able to cure Ryo's blindness.
1. Default Chapter

T: Vision Turned to Night

Sum: What happens when Sage is unable to restore Ryo's sight after it was removed in 'Halo's prison'  slight AU

A/N: Everything in _italics_ is what happened on the episode "Halo's Prison".  There may be some differences.

***

**_Prologue_**

_Ryo of Wildfire made his way through the cave in search of Sage.  He knew it was a race against time, yet he couldn't hurry.  The reason was he couldn't see._

_To the casual observer, it would seem Ryo couldn't see due to the fact that his eyes were closed.  But that wasn't it, even if he opened his eyes he still couldn't see, Sekhmet had poisoned his eyes, taking from him his eye sight.  To open his eyes and expose them to the air put the Ronin in extreme pain.  So much so that the last time he had tried he had been forced to his knees._

_While he moved he could feel the poison moving through his body, making his arms and legs weak.  He could only hope when he found Sage, the Halo armor bearer would be able to heal him._

_Suddenly he tripped, wincing at the sound his armor made against the stone.  He pulled himself to his feet and pulled out his swords just in case someone or something heard him.  He stopped and stood still listening to the sounds of the cave, fearing he would hear the tell-tale sounds of Dynasty solders coming for him.  Thankfully the only sound that came to his ears was his breathing and his heartbeat that seemed to want to explode from his armored chest._

_A slight wind seemed to blow and made his swords vibrate.  After a few seconds Ryo realized there was no wind.  Yet something made his swords vibrate.  Hoping against hope that maybe it was Sage causing the vibrations he followed where the vibrations seemed to be coming from._

**

_Time passed and Ryo finally stumbled into a wider open room, and Sekhmet's laughter greeted him.  He could hear Ully trying to tell him where to go, along with Mia.  Then Sekhmet revealed why Ryo was having so much trouble to them, his now blindness, and Ryo could feel the horror radiate off Mia and Ully.  Ully was the first to recover and helped direct him to where Sage was frozen in stone.  He could sense Sage but couldn't get to him.  And still Sekhmet mocked.  _

_Then the Warlord attacked him, trying to beat the Ronin leader to death._

_He would have been successful too, if something hadn't have woken up Sage._

_Sage saved him from Sekhmet and helped him, Mia, and Ully get of out the cave.  Once in the sun light Sage tried to heal his eyes.  The Halo bearer placed his sword against Ryo's armored forehead…_

**Chapter 1**

The Halo bearer placed his sword against Ryo's armored forehead and tried to reflect the sunlight into Ryo's eyes to heal him.  Nothing happened.  Sage tried a second time and the results were the same.

"Sage?" Mia asked, cutting into Ryo's dark prison.

"I don't know what's wrong, but I can't heal him." Sage said, frustration and confusion clear in his voice.

"Sage?" Ryo asked, trying to sound calm, unlike the fear that was penetrating him to the core.

Sage took the sword away from his helmet and sighed.  "Ryo I don't know what's going on, but I can't heal you."

"No." Ryo whispered.

Something brushed his leg and he jumped.  A second later he realized it was White Blaze.

"Maybe it's just cause Sage just woke up." Ully offered.

"Maybe." Mia said, slight hope in her voice.

"I'll try again later." Sage said.

Ryo could tell he was trying to sound hopeful, but through the link the Ronins shared Ryo could tell Sage didn't think he would be able to heal him.

"Let's get you to the car." Sage said and gently grabbed his arm.

Mia led the way and the group arrived at the car several minutes later.  Ryo thankfully didn't trip over anything.  He could tell Mia and Ully were both getting nervous around him.

Once at the car, Ryo and Sage banished their armor.  Mia opened the doors for Ryo, and Sage guided him into the backseat.  He then climbed in with him.  Ully was given the front seat so he couldn't jostle Ryo anymore then necessary.

"_How are you doing?"_ Sage suddenly asked him.

Mia started the jeep and began to drive to the next location, never realizing the two Ronins were talking.

"_The pain's starting to go away."_

"…'Churning beneath a swirl of salt'." Mia mused.

"That's where Cye is?" Ryo asked.

"I believe so.  'Burning within a throne of rock' I believe refers to Kento." 

"Then we need to find them, and fast." Ryo said.

"Ryo, your eyes?" Mia asked.

"I'll be fine, we need to get the others then worry about my sight."

"How are you planning on fighting?" Sage asked, worry for his leader clear in his voice.

"Let me worry about that." Ryo said.

In reality he was scared and not sure at all what he was going to do.  How could he fight when he couldn't see his enemy?  And would his sight come back?  It needed to, how could he defeat Talpa with out being able to see him?

Mia continued to drive to where Cye rested while Ryo was left alone with his doubts.  

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Counter Attack  
  
*Warning it's long!!!* Note: Their whole mind thingy that some people don't agree on is done with '' instead of italics. On the um Ully/Ylly/Yulie thing... I'm not sure how to spell his name now for some weird reason...  
  
Ryo was lost in thoughts when suddenly he felt the jeep stop.  
  
"Ryo, we're here." Sage told him.  
  
Both Ronins could sense the presence of Cye near.  
  
"Well let's go." Ryo said, trying to pull everyone out of the depression they had seemed too fallen into.  
  
"Ryo are you sure?" Mia asked.  
  
Ryo didn't answer and got out of the jeep. White Blaze was waiting to help guide the Ronin leader so he wouldn't fall. The others followed Ryo's lead and got out as well.  
  
Ryo could hear the sound of the swirling salts and could feel the breeze hitting his face. Slowly he made his way to the edge of the bridge and stopped once his hand was resting on the railing around the bridge. Mia and Sage where on his left, while Ully and White Blaze stopped on his left.  
  
"Ryo..." Mia began.  
  
"You need to go get Kento." Ryo told them.  
  
"Are you sure?" Sage asked him.  
  
"The Dynasty's not going to wait; we need to get together as soon as possible." Ryo told them. He had kept his body and face pointed to the great whorl pool, so they wouldn't be able to see the worry that shown in his sightless eyes.  
  
"Are you sure you're going to be able to find him?" Mia asked him.  
  
"Don't worry." Ryo responded, this argument was getting old. He knew one of the warlords could be on his way to find Kento. They didn't have time to stand around and argue.  
  
"But you can't see to find him." Mia began again, trying to reason with the teen.  
  
"I don't need to see to find him." Ryo told her, fighting back his temper.  
  
Sage could sense Ryo beginning to lose control of his tempter and took Mia's arm.  
  
"Ryo's right." He told the woman.  
  
"But he can't see." Mia reiterated, now trying to get through to both teens.  
  
"Mia, Ryo will be fine." Sage said.  
  
The woman shook her head 'no' and tried to grab the Ronin leader's arm.  
  
"I will be fine." Ryo said and backed away from Mia's touch, even before she had made contact with his arm. "You need to find Kento."  
  
Sage had seen Ryo's move and realized something was up. How had Ryo been able to sense Mia's hands before she grabbed him? He didn't know and knew at that time they wouldn't have the time to find out. Sage took matters into his own hands and walked to the waiting Jeep. Mia saw him, and after a final worried glance at Ryo she followed the Halo bearer.  
  
"Ryo?" she began a final time.  
  
He cut her off, "I'll be fine, in my sub armor I can swim like a fish." He forced a smile.  
  
Mia shook her head and started her car, she knew there was no way Ryo would give in. And he was right, they needed to find Kento... and Rowen. Rowen's poem still bothered her. Frowning once she drove away hoping to find Kento.  
  
Ryo listened as the sound of Mia's Jeep faded into his 'night'. While it was day he had began to think of the darkness as 'night'. Maybe once Talpa was gone, his night would give ay to day and he would be able to see again.  
  
"Ryo?" Yulie asked, brining Ryo out of his musings. It was really amazing how many times his name was said.  
  
"Yes Yulie?" he asked the boy.  
  
"Are you really going to be able to fine Cye?"  
  
"Of course." Ryo said, and again forced a smile.  
  
Ryo got ready to dive into the water and pulled himself upon the edge of the bride. A purr from White Blaze let him know that the tiger would watch the boy while he was under water.  
  
Jumping over the side Ryo stretched out his arms, almost too suddenly he hit the water. He gasped at the sudden feeling but thankfully didn't inhale. Instinct told him to close his eyes, but instead he forced them open. While the cold water felt good, the salt in it burnt. He quickly closed his eyes again.  
  
Using his ability to sense the other Ronins he swam in the direction he thought Cye would be.  
  
When he had halfway reached him, Ryo suddenly realized something was wrong. He knew something was around that shouldn't be. Using his gut instinct he dodged to the left just as a spear passed by. He was able to sense its passage and in surprise let out a mouthful of precious air.  
  
He was about to try and go back to the surface when he felt something grab him from behind.  
  
Pure panic made him struggle for a moment before he relaxed. He knew what it was and all he had to do was get the tin can off of him. Sensing sudden movement to his right he pulled his body around and felt as the Dynasty troop was hit with a spear that had been meant for him. The wounded troop managed to hold on for a while longer. Ryo's lungs began to burn from lack of oxygen and he knew he would need to get to air soon.  
  
He pried the fingers that where wrapped around his waist off and made for the surface. He could sense troops following him but he ignored them.  
  
Ryo broken the surface and began to take deep breaths he refilled his lungs with good air.  
  
Suddenly White Blaze growled a warning and he dodged an arrow. A shower of them followed. He heard White Blaze and Yulie shout to him but he couldn't make out the words. Ryo knew he couldn't just do nothing other than tread water, so he did the only logical step and called his armor. Sudden splashes behind him followed by a tiger's roar told him White Blaze had taken care of the other troops.  
  
"Thanks White Blaze." Ryo said. The tiger roared in response to Ryo once again. He quickly took care of the remaining troops and began to swim in the direction of Cye.  
  
A sudden realatization dawned on him that he could breathe under water. 'Well that's one thing at least.' he thought. While his armor was slowing him down at least he didn't have to worrying about surfacing for air.  
  
**  
  
Somewhere, Cye of Torrent rested in his bubble. He knew that Ryo was having trouble getting to him, but that was to be expected right? But then why did Ryo's aura feel strange?  
  
***  
  
Above the water, Sekhmet warlord of venom watched as Ryo fought off troops, then went back under water. Even blind the Ronin leader was still an amazing fighter.  
  
As soon as Ryo vanished from his line of sight he dove off the cliff and into the water below. He heard that bratty kid calling out to Wildfire but pushed it to the back of his mind. There was no way Ryo could hear him.  
  
**  
  
Ryo knew he was very close to Cye when something again struck him as off. Before his mind could figure out what the new presents was his body was suddenly covered in pain. It stung a familiar sting. Ryo's mind went back to his eyes and suddenly he knew what, no who it was... Sekhmet.  
  
As if on cue the haunting laughter of the warlord drifted to his ears.  
  
Ryo decided he would ask Rowen later about how sound could carry underwater.  
  
"How are your eyes Ryo of Wildfire?"  
  
Ryo didn't answer him, he could feel his temper flaring and fought it down. He couldn't let the warlord get to him. He knew if he did then he would lose total sense of direction.  
  
Ryo could sense the bubbles around him and he could tell they where poison. He could also sense death, of all things to sense, he knew the fish where getting hurt and dyeing. He could feel their pain. 'Is this what Cye feels?' he wondered.  
  
Ryo was forced out of his musings as Sekhmet attacked. The warlord went to strike and Ryo drew his swords. Sekhmet's swords bounced off of the Wildfire's swords, as Ryo countered every strike Sekhmet tried to hit him with.  
  
"How is this possible? It's almost like he can see me." He thought to himself.  
  
Ryo had noticed the same thing and decided not to question it. He was simply hitting where he felt he should it.  
  
Sekhmet decided to change tactics and backed away from the Ronin. Ryo froze when he could no longer sense the Dark Warlord.  
  
"Something wrong?" Sekhmet taunted.  
  
Ryo didn't bother to answer him and instead tried to follow the warlord with his sightless eyes.  
  
"Snake Fang Strike!" Sekhmet screamed.  
  
Ryo was unable to tell where he was and a sudden pain took over his body. He fell to his knees at the floor of the ocean. Wicked laughter once again reached his ears.  
  
"Aww does little Wildfire not understand his mistake?" Sekhmet taunted.  
  
Ryo tried to ignore him and forced himself to stand.  
  
"Maybe he forgot about his armor."  
  
Something clicked in the back of Ryo's mind. Then slipped away from him.  
  
"Aww poor little Wildfire."  
  
Wildfire? His armor?! What? Was that it?!  
  
"Thanks to the water my poison effects you even more then you think."  
  
That was it!! Wildfire in water, of course, why didn't he think of it!?! Surprise was clearly written on his face.  
  
"Hmm I suppose you didn't think of that."  
  
Ryo tried to figure out what to do while trying to find the warlord. The fish and other things in the ocean suddenly screamed in pain again, bubbles brushed his body, and he felt as the fish began to die again.  
  
Sekhmet noticed Ryo seemed distracted and decided to take advantage of the situation and sure-killed him. Ryo felt the sudden pain of the sure-kill, then nothing more...  
  
***  
  
Ryo woke up suddenly surrounded by what felt like fire, while it wasn't as hot as his volcano it was still hot enough to give him some strength. He didn't bother to open his eyes and simply lay in the heat, enjoying the feeling of it on his body. He could only hear the crackling of the fire, and to him this was truly peaceful. Yet there was one thing nagging at the back of his mind, the battle was still going on. Surly Cye would be fine for a while longer, right?  
  
Wrong! He suddenly sensed his virtue light up and he knew what that meant, Cye needed help. He forced his body to stand and made his way out of the fire. As soon as he left it, pain and exhaustion hit him, with a force so great it could have knocked him over. And in fact he did stumble back into the fire a little bit, but then Cye's cries of pain reached his ears and he knew he couldn't just give up and rest. Ryo again began to walk forward and this time he made it out of the heat of the fire. Slowly, cautiously he walked toward Cye's cries, his eyes open even thought he could still see nothing.  
  
Ryo knew the warlord didn't know he was awake, he could tell from the constant mocking he was still giving Cye, so Ryo had that advantage at least.  
  
"Why don't you just give up, Cye of Torrent?" drifted to his ears.  
  
"Never." The Torrent bearer responded.  
  
Cye then noticed Ryo, just as Ryo could 'sense' Cye.  
  
'Ryo lets combine sure-kills.' Cye suggested.  
  
Ryo could hear how tired the other boy was and knew he wouldn't last much longer. He also knew the other boy had no idea anything was wrong with his eyes.  
  
Ryo quickly agreed and they set the plan into action. Cye attacked and Sekhmet tried to avoid the sure-kill's major punch by jumping out of the way of it. Ryo stopped him by grabbing the warlord and sure-killing him as well. Sekhmet's scream of pain meant his ears and he let the warlord go. He fell back to earth and instinctively landed on the bridge correctly. Cye walked to his side and he heard White Blaze land after jumping across something, and he assumed Yulie was with him. He and Cye banished their armor staying in sub.  
  
"Ryo are you ok?" Yulie asked, making it to his side.  
  
"I'm fine." He said and winced in pain.  
  
Ryo felt Cye support some of his weight.  
  
"What's wrong?" Cye asked him, he could tell something other then the battle was wrong.  
  
Ryo sighed, he had been dreading this question.  
  
"I'm blind."  
  
Cye's sudden gasp of disbelief meant his ears and he felt as the other boy waved his hand in front of his open eyes.  
  
"How?" Cye asked, shock filled his voice.  
  
"Sekhmet poisoned my eyes. Sage tried to heal them but he just couldn't do anything."  
  
"At all?" Cye asked, this couldn't' be right. They needed one another in the coming battle.  
  
"He took away the pain, that's all."  
  
Ryo could tell Cye was in shock.  
  
"Then how are you able to fight?" Cye asked.  
  
"I don't know." Ryo confessed, "I think it may be just luck, but for now I'm going to say the Ancient One is guiding me."  
  
Yulie suddenly called them to come over to where he was. The boy had walked to the edge of the bridge and was looking into the water. Ryo heard Cye's gasp as soon as they where at the edge.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"The fish." Cye said, not elaborating.  
  
"All of the dead fish are floating." Yulie said, describing the scene in front of his eyes.  
  
"Cye-" Ryo started.  
  
"I know Ryo, no matter what we need to fight, Talpa can't win."  
  
"As long as I can fight him I will." Ryo said, his eyes seemed to be staring at the fish. "I was able to fight Sekhmet blind, so I'll try to fight Talpa as well.  
  
Ryo felt White Blaze brush against him in reassurance that the tiger would help as much as he could.  
  
TBC  
  
***~~~***  
  
A/N: Long wait, I know and I'm sorry. I ran into writers block and I also wanted to watch the eppys before I wrote each chapter. Well I got the whole series for Christmas so updates should come faster now.  
  
The next chapter will not be the one they find Kento in, Ryo's not in that one so I see no point in writing it.  
  
Next chapter: Eppy 8: Friend or Foe (unless the Japanese title sounds better) 


End file.
